


Hi Hello (너와 나의 이야기를 시작해)

by Bamsbutt



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Crush, Feelings, I mean, M/M, Pining, alot, and creepy dudes but like, caution for drinking? I guess, confession fic, feat. kaysie, good friend jaebeom, i guess, if u can pick her, its legit just a mention, jinyoung is a softie for gyeom, slightly angsty, thats it basically, yugyeom is a dingus, yugyeom is soft, yugyeom likes jinyoung a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamsbutt/pseuds/Bamsbutt
Summary: They knew each other from afar, and finally met because of similar taste.“I like your shirt.” Jinyoung said.“Oh, you know them?” Yugyeom asked.A nervous smile, awkward small talk, the first brush stroke on the canvas made up wholly of the two of them.





	Hi Hello (너와 나의 이야기를 시작해)

**Author's Note:**

> for birb

They knew each other from afar, and finally met because of similar taste.

“I like your shirt.” Jinyoung said.

“Oh, you know them?” Yugyeom asked.

A nervous smile, awkward small talk, the first brush stroke on the canvas made up wholly of the two of them.

Through this came the foundations of a friendship. Developed on uncommon interests, but common to them. It was a dance between the older not wanting to give the wrong impression, and the younger not wanting to come on too strong.

Yugyeom would panic about asking to spend time together, asking Bambam about ‘what if he thinks I’m too intense?’, and ‘now he wants to make it a group thing?’

While Jinyoung was on the other side, consulting with the same person about ‘not wanting him to think its more than it is’ and ‘maybe if there’s a buffer of more people?’

This. This is how you know that it mattered.

They spoke often, but not often in person. Their relationship maintained mostly through online messages. Except, on Sundays at the church where they met. Even then it was full of jitters, never sure of how to act.

How does one act around the person they might have a more than platonic interest in?

Yugyeom sent him pictures of birds, and Jinyoung sent him dumb jokes and they encouraged each other together.

They were just starting to make it work, to become more comfortable around each other when Jinyoung told him: he had to move away, the four hour round trip to and from work every day was too much.

So he left. Moved away. Not far enough for it to be a big deal, but far enough that Yugyeom would no longer see him every weekend, or at all really.

Yugyeom went overseas, on a holiday, saying goodbye with a soft hug the last time he saw Jinyoung.

Yugyeom waited four days after he left, before hearing from him. His heart was warm knowing that Jinyoung cared enough to speak first.

They stayed in contact. Yugyeom would send him pictures of fat birds and giant whales that he saw and Jinyoung would tell him how he was dying in the heat back home, and how his boring day job wasn’t anywhere near as exciting as Yugyeom’s Disneyland Christmas.

A conversation on new years eve changed things. A splatter of blue on an otherwise sunset coloured artwork, the phthalo blue pearls dripping through the reds and yellows and pinks.

***

_gyeom_

_I would love to move here._

_That’s one of my biggest aspirations_

_living here_

_if even for a short time..._

 

Yugyeom sent to him, entering a coffee shop and shedding his layers, brushing the light snow off of his hair and basking in the warmth of the room. He ordered, and chose a seat in the corner reading Jinyoungs reply as he began settling in his chair.

 

~Pepi~

_You should follow your dreams, live out those aspirations._

_That would be really cool._

 

Yugyeom smiled, his eyes twinkling and his bright grin lighting up his whole face at Jinyoungs dependable and seemingly endless support. He started replying, hesitating on the last message, before closing his eyes and sending it, shoving his phone away.

 

_gyeom_

_I think I might, sometime in the future._

_Move here, I’d love it._

_I love it so much already…_

 

 

_Would you miss me?_

 

~Pepi~

_I mean sure not fun when a friend moves away._

_But it would be okay in the long run._

_Especially if you’re following your ~dreams~_

 

Oh.

Now even the coffee shop felt chilly. The waiter brought his drink, and Yugyeom gave him an empty smile, the twinkle of his eyes lost.

 

_gyeom_

_Haha yeah._

 

When a friend moves away.

A friend moves away.

A friend.

 

Yugyeom didn’t want to act differently, didn’t want Jinyoung to realise anything was off, so he continued to talk to him normally. Even though the pain in his chest would only dissipate when he put his phone down.

Yugyeom was speaking to him online, but ‘in real life’ he went to a club, in a foreign country, where he drank heavily and danced with strange (and slightly creepy) men.

***

Yugyeom returned home, but their friendship seemed strained. Yugyeom decided it was time to move on, to get away from his feelings so he wouldn’t lose his friend. He started by avoiding Jinyoung, breaking off the current conversation by giving one word replies.

But Jinyoung reached out first.

 

~Pepi~

_Hi hello_

_how’ve you been going?_

 

Yugyeom left the message, not even reading it. If he didn’t reply, he wouldn’t think about Jinyoung, and he could move on right? Except the notification never disappeared. On Yugyeom’s phone - where all other notifications are purged immediately - this one was a bright red beacon.

He would check his phone, and see the small red circle and think of him. Yugyeom ran away from that circle, as it ate away at him.

Four days later Yugyeom replied, tired of what they’d become. Once the air was clear they could move on, he thought, back to how they were.

Yugyeom missed Jinyoung.

 

_gyeom_

_Hey, sorry I’ve been avoiding you. I just have_

_some feelings for you that I need to get over._

_I value our friendship and I don’t wanna_

_mess that up. I just need some space._

_If you need me, I’m still here for you._

 

_And I’m still in to see that band if you are..._

 

~Pepi~

_Thank you for your honesty here._

_I’m sure you know I sincerely appreciate our_

_friendship. I’m happy to give you some space,_

_but if you ever want to talk_

_about things you’re more than welcome._

 

_I’m definitely still in to see the band!_

 

Yugyeom replied with a thumbs up, a sad gasp escaping his mouth. That was it. Jinyoung’s rejection.

His tears landed on canvas.

***

The next day was dreary, and Yugyeom laughed at the idea that it was raining. Of course, in a hot summer, of course this would be the day it rained.

He had work that evening, his late shift. He showed his friend Mark the messages he’d received as if they didn’t affect him at all.

“He’ll call you tomorrow.” Mark said. “Trust me, I’m a guy, I know guys, he’ll call you tomorrow.”

Yugyeom scoffed at how sure he sounded. Maybe he knew boys, but he didn’t know _this_ boy.

Yugyeom did.

It got later into the night, as he played sad songs over the loudspeakers ‘for the drama of it.’

“Hey! It’ll be okay! You have to play happy songs, not sad songs. You need to cheer up!” Youngjae insisted.

This was more fun, Yugyeom decided. He could finally play all those songs about heartbreak and feel the same as they did.

 

_gyeom_

_Hey, I need you to put together a playlist of sad_

_songs so when I get home from work tonight_

_I can have a big cry._

 

.Def.

_lol okay, I’ll put a playlist together for you_

 

_here you go- I’ll cry if you cry._

 

Yugyeom got an email in the last hour of work, informing him that he needed to enrol in his new subjects by the end of the week. Yugyeom huffed, realising he would have to sort that out when he got home if he had any hope of attending university this semester.

So crying was put on hold for the moment, until Yugyeom could organise his subjects. However, once they were all sorted and enrolled into, he checked the time finding it was close to 4am. Crying was scheduled in for the next evening.

***

Yugyeom wakes to his phone vibrating beside his head. Why was it vibrating? It was probably his boss calling because he did something wrong, but he can’t think of what. He lifts his phone to check, before shooting up, his eyes widening and his heart beating faster.

It was Jinyoung. He was calling.

He didn’t know why. Yugyeom didn’t know what he wanted, but there was no way he was answering. Yugyeom couldn’t even answer the phone in a normal situation for goodness sake!

He bolted out of the bed, rushing up the stairs and knocking on Bambam’s door in a frenzy.

“What do I do?” Yugyeom demands, unable to stand still as he thrusts the phone in his bestfriend's face.

“Uh, answer it?” Bambam questioned, as if it was obvious. As if Yugyeom was able to do that.

“I can’t.” Yugyeom replied quickly, frowning as the phone stopped vibrating.

A moment later he received a voicemail. He couldn’t listen to that either.

Yugyeom finally breathed out when Jinyoung sent him a text message.

 

~Pepi~

_Hey, sorry if the call was a startle. I've been_

_thinking about your recent message and I_

_think we should talk it out before too late,_

_but in person. I'm around until this afternoon,_

_can we meet?_

 

No. He didn’t want that. Yugyeom was happy with Jinyoung’s previous let down, via text. He didn’t want to have to hold his emotions in while Jinyoung was there. He wasn’t sure if he could.

But he had too. There wouldn’t be a time between now and seeing the band together where they could talk, and Yugyeom didn’t want to ruin that for either of them.

All he had asked for was some space! Was that too much? He just needed space to get over Jinyoung, why had he gone and done the opposite of his request?

 

_gyeom_

_Was a bit of a startle, but all good. I only_

_really have an hour free at 2pm... I’m quite busy._

_Otherwise I’m free after church, around 7pm._

Maybe he was making it too hard, but he really was busy that day.

 

~Pepi~

_That’s fine, I can do that time. Lets go to the cafe._

_Is it okay to convene at your place first?_

 

_gyeom_

_Maybe not, there’s new people moving in so_

_it’s quite busy. I’ll just meet you there._

 

~Pepi~

_I could just meet you in the car park?_

 

No. He didn’t want to deal with _that_ car ride home. The awkwardness of being stuck in a car with someone who had just reaffirmed that they weren’t into you was not something Yugyeom was particularly enticed by.

 

 

_gyeom_

_Nah, it’s okay._

_I’ll meet you there._

 

He hurried to get ready, the time already being 1:30 once he’d finished deliberating and deciding about whether he would see Jinyoung on not. He exited the house in a fever, putting some comforting music on while he drove and resisting the urge to just turn around and run away.

***

Yugyeom took a deep breath, steadying himself as he exited the car. He stopped twice on the 300 metre walk between his car and the cafe, telling himself he could do this.

He saw Jinyoung as soon as the cafe came in view. He felt ready to throw up. Jinyoung was waiting casually outside, as if he wasn’t about to break his heart again.

“Hi,” Yugyeom squeaked as he approached him.

“Hey,” Jinyoung replied, trying to meet his eyes, which were stubbornly turned away.

He lead them in, ordering and paying for both drinks before choosing a table.

Yugyeom fiddled with the flowers on the table, giving him an anxious smile as he waited for the inevitable. Jinyoung scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his drink.

“So, I know that you asked for space, to start getting over your feelings. I was wondering how far along that was? Whether you were too far into moving on to maybe consider us spending time together and getting to know each other better?”

Yugyeom blinked, his mind going blank. “What?”

“I- I’m asking you out.” Jinyoung admitted, nervousness radiating off of him in waves. He’d made a daring strike of yellow, right across the canvas and there was no way to take it back now.

Yugyeom hesitated for a moment, taking in what he had said. He’d actually said that right? This wasn’t where he had seen this meeting going at all.

“Um,” He began, struggling to speak, to find the words he needed to express. “I’m- I don’t think I’m too far into getting over you. I would- I think I’d like to give that a try.” Yugyeom said, still fearful that Jinyoung would change his mind in that second and take it back.

Instead, his face split into a shy smile. “Ah, really?” He asked, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He must have been just as worried as Yugyeom was, he realised.

“Yes.” Yugyeom said, reassuring Jinyoung of his feelings, the twinkle returning to his eyes as he smiled. “Definitely.”

The canvas wasn’t finished, but they would finish it off together.


End file.
